


Siódmy grudnia

by AliensWearSunglasses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliensWearSunglasses/pseuds/AliensWearSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Steve stracił kilka dni przez gorączkę, ale Bucky nigdy nie był dobry w utrzymywaniu sekretów i Steve ma wrażenie, że tym razem przespał coś bardzo ważnego.<br/>Przed CA:TFA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siódmy grudnia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [December 7th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962180) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



> Za nieocenioną pomoc dziękuję [ DrunkTrophyWife ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkTrophyWife).

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Steve zobaczył po otworzeniu oczu była wisząca na drzwiach kurtka. Kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni, miał ją na sobie Bucky, a ten nie powinien być w domu jeszcze przez jeden dzień. Czuł się nieco zmieszany patrząc na nią, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że to nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy stracił dzień lub dwa przez gorączkę.

Pościel, w której leżał i ubrania, które miał na sobie były suche, czyste i nie były tymi, które pamiętał. Ktoś musiał przebrać go kiedy spał i jedyną osobą, która mogła to zrobić, był Bucky.

Steve przetarł zaspane oczy i ziewnął. Czuł się lepiej niż przez wcześniejsze dni – czuł tylko przewlekłe kłucie w klatce piersiowej i ociężałość w głowie. Ból był słaby i nieuciążliwy. Zazwyczaj był silniejszy i nawet wtedy, jeśli to tylko było możliwe, nie poddawał mu się. Już nawet nie pamiętał jak to jest nie czuć w ogóle bólu.

Zerknął na zegarek stojący przy łóżku, obok szklanki wody i antybiotyków. Tabletki wyjaśniały dlaczego czuł się dużo lepiej, a zegarek - słabnące światło wpadające przez jedyne w pokoju okno. Było odrobinę uchylone, wystarczająco, żeby wetknąć do środka palce i unieść na tyle, żeby wejść do środka.

Oczywiście, kiedy Steve wypełzł z łóżka i wyjrzał przez okno na schody ewakuacyjne, zobaczył szerokie barki Bucky’ego, zgarbione przez ostry, grudniowy chłód.

Bucky zawsze wychodził żeby zapalić i Steve znajdował go w tym miejscu mnóstwo razy. Miał na sobie tylko koszulę i spodnie i musiał zamarzać na zewnątrz, ale wydawał się nie martwić śniegiem osiadającym na jego ramionach.

Zirytowany Steve zastukał w szybę.

Bucky podskoczył słysząc ten dźwięk i obejrzał się. Cała jego twarz rozjaśniła się kiedy zobaczył Steve’a po drugiej stronie okna. To jedna z tych rzeczy które Steve w nim kochał. Kiedy Bucky się uśmiechał, uśmiechała się też cała jego twarz, od szerokich ust aż po jasne oczy. Bucky zdusił papierosa i wyrzucił peta za krawędź schodów zanim wczołgał się przez okno, które Steve trzymał dla niego otwarte.

\- Hej. Jak się czujesz? – spytał Bucky

\- Lepiej – uśmiechnął się Steve. – Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

\- Jest niedzielny wieczór – powiedział Bucky, przykładając rękę do policzka i czoła Steve’a sprawdzając, czy ma gorączkę. Steve wzdrygnął się lekko czując dotyk chłodnej dłoni, a Bucky wyglądał jakby czuł się przez to odrobinę winny, ale nie zaprzestał prób określenia jego stanu.

\- Naprawdę? - Steve osłupiał. Ostatnim razem jak sprawdzał była czwartkowa noc i sama myśl o tym, że przespał większość czasu kiedy Bucky był w domu przerażała go.

\- Byłeś naprawdę chory – powiedział Bucky marszcząc czoło i zabierając swoją rękę tylko dlatego, że Steve ją strącił. – Nie byłem pewny czy tym razem lekarstwo zadziała.

Było jasne jak słońce, że Bucky się martwił. Nie łatwo było go odczytać, ale kiedy ktoś znał go tak dobrze jak Steve, mógł podłapać wszystkie wskazówki. Jego usta tworzyły cienką linię, a małe zmarszczki przy oczach sprawiały, że wyglądał znacznie starzej niż w rzeczywistości. Steve nienawidził tego jak zmartwienia go postarzały.

\- Zadziałało – Zapewnił. – Lepiej się już czuję. Naprawdę. – Zarzekał się. Mimo, że spał tak długo, nadal był zmęczony, miał też zawroty głowy, ale to było normalne.

Bucky uśmiechnął się, ale nie włożył w to za dużo serca, potem ruszył do maleńkiej kuchni, którą dzielili odkąd mieli po szesnaście lat.

\- Jesteś głodny? – Zapytał. W tym samym momencie brzuch Steve’a zaczął wydawać dźwięki protestu, na co Bucky zaśmiał się. – To dobrze. Kupiłem trochę rzeczy jak wracałem do domu. Musisz zacząć trzymać jakieś zapasy w tych szafkach. – To był jeden z ulubionych tematów do narzekań Bucky’ego, pomimo tego, że Steve nigdy nie jadł za dużo. Bucky - zwłaszcza po ostatnim awansie - zarabiał wystarczająco dużo, żeby utrzymywać spiżarnię pełniejszą niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale prawda była taka, że Steve pamiętał o tym, żeby zrobić jakieś większe zakupy tylko przed powrotem Bucky’ego do domu. Nadal pamiętał czasy kiedy byli nastolatkami i nie mieli w ogóle pieniędzy. Pamiętał Bucky’ego który był częściej głodny niż nie, ale nigdy przez to nie narzekał, nawet jak zaczął pracować w  porcie i czasem trząsł się z wyczerpania, miał skurcze i niedożywione mięśnie. Steve już nigdy nie pozwoli żeby tak było, nie jeśli mógłby coś na to zaradzić.

\- Miałem pójść zanim wrócisz – Steve czuł się trochę winny, kiedy to mówił, bo mimo że była to prawda, powinien być lepiej przygotowany.

Bucky mruknął wymijająco i zaczął podgrzewać garnek na ich małej dwu-palnikowej kuchence.

\- Powinieneś wrócić do łóżka – powiedział. – Jest zimno.

Ogrzewanie w ich budynku działało sporadycznie, a w pełni to tylko w lipcu. Steve nie chciał wracać do łóżka. Chciał zostać i porozmawiać z Buckym, spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu zanim będzie musiał wrócić do bazy. Ale naprawdę było mu zimno, więc wrócił do sypialni i założył sweter. Kiedyś należał do Bucky’ego i był cerowany na łokciach już tyle razy, że materiał zaczął się marszczyć, ale był wełniany, ciepły i swój.

Założył drugą parę skarpetek na te, które miał na sobie i wrócił na palcach do kuchni.

Bucky gotował zupę w dokładnie ten sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś robiła to mama Steve’a. On sam wiele razy próbował ją odtworzyć na przestrzeni lat, ale Bucky był jedynym, któremu udało się jej dorównać.

\- Jak ci minął tydzień? – spytał, szatkując małą białą kapustę.

Tydzień Steve’a był tak samo interesujący jak wszystkie poprzednie, czyli wcale. Zrobił sporo rysunków dla New Yorkera w poniedziałek i dostarczył swoje prace na czas, żeby były rozpatrzone do następnego numeru. W przeciągu ostatnich trzech lat magazyn już kilka razy publikował jego komiksy, ale to nigdy nie był pewny i stały dochód. Mógł jedynie trzymać kciuki i mieć nadzieję że jego rysunki były wystarczająco dobre i pasowały do tematu kolejnej edycji. Cieszył się, że wysłał je na czas, tyle mógł powiedzieć.

Potem się rozchorował i tydzień minął tak, jak wiele innych tygodni przedtem, ale wiedział że Bucky będzie chciał usłyszeć o rysunkach, więc opowiedział mu, szczególnie pamiętając, żeby wspomnieć o satyrycznym obrazku kaprala z którym służył Bucky, a który ciągle awansował i był degradowany, bo dowództwo serdecznie go niecierpiało, ale miał wyjątkowe umiejętności. Spodziewał się śmiechu, bo mimo, że nigdy nie spotkał Timothy’ego Dugana albo ‘Dum Duma”, jak Bucky go ochrzcił, Steve słyszał wiele zabawnych historii z czasów kiedy on i Bucky byli trenowani.

Ale żart szybko ucichł i Bucky tylko mruknął na potwierdzenie, wyraźnie nie słysząc ani słowa z tego, co Steve miał do powiedzenia. Steve przez chwile chciał się zirytować, w końcu Bucky sam spytał, ale to było tak nie w jego stylu, że zaczął się martwić.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Steve, zabierając dwie szklanki i ustawiając je na stole. Podniósł się, żeby nalać wody do dzbanka, ale Bucky podał mu butelkę mleka. Było tłuste i kremowe - luksus na który zazwyczaj sobie nie pozwalali. Bucky najwyraźniej martwił się, że Steve znów stracił na wadze, bo na blacie stała też puszka słodkiego mleka skondensowanego, które na pewno będzie deserem.

\- Bucky? – Steve spróbował jeszcze raz, kiedy nie odpowiedziało mu nic, poza cichym bulgotaniem zupy na kuchence.

\- Hm? Co? – Bucky spojrzał przez ramię i Steve widział, że coś jest nie w porządku.

\- Co się stało? – dopytywał się Steve, zmartwiony, zirytowany i nienawidzący samego siebie za to, że przespał coś ważnego. Może Bucky miał bardzo zły tydzień, może coś stało się w bazie i Steve nic nie mógł na to poradzić?

\- Później - Bucky machnął nieobecnie ręką, nie ucinając jednak tematu. Coś wyraźnie siedziało w głowie Bucky’ego, ale Steve wiedział z doświadczenia, że lepiej poczekać kiedy jest w takim stanie. Bucky nigdy się przed nim nie zamykał, nie jeśli chodziło o coś ważnego, ale czasem musiał się dobrze namyśleć zanim coś powiedział. Steve szanował to. Wolał sobie radzić z kontemplującym Buckym niż takim, który ma przed nim sekrety, szczególnie jeśli są sekretami bo myślał, że Steve nie poradziłby sobie z prawdą. Bucky nigdy taki nie był. Nigdy nie okłamał Steve’a myśląc, że go to ochroni.

Steve nie naciskał. Usiadł przy stole i szkicował bezmyślnie, a Bucky gotował dalej zupę, wypełniając ich mieszkanie zapachami czosnku i cebuli, co nadawało mieszkaniu ciepłą, domową atmosferę. W końcu Bucky dodał wywar i odrobinę startego sera. Steve był potwornie głodny i z ulgą pozwolił rozmowie ucichnąć, kiedy zabrali się za jedzenie.

Po zupie, która była tak dobra jak ją pamiętał, Steve zabrał się za podgrzewanie skondensowanego mleka. Dodał dwa kawałki czekolady, które czekały na tę okazję z tyłu szafki i cieszył się, że je schował, bo mógł zobaczyć, jak zmartwienie uciekło z twarzy Bucky’ego chociaż na chwilę.

\- Cwaniak – powiedział, uśmiechając się w końcu.

Steve wzruszył ramionami i mieszał dalej, a Bucky zajął się brudnymi naczyniami. W takich momentach jak ten uzmysławiał sobie jak dużo stracił w ciągu ostatniego roku. To nie było tak, że Bucky’ego nigdy nie było w domu i na pewno w niczym nie przypominało to tego ciągnącego się w nieskończoność okresu, kiedy Bucky był w New Jersey na podstawowym szkoleniu, ale… Czasem Steve’owi wydawało się że przez to, że znał Bucky’ego całe swoje życie, bycie z daleka od niego nawet na tydzień było dziwne i nienaturalne.

Gdy w końcu skończyli jeść i Bucky zlizał resztki czekolady z kącika ust, kiedy ich szklanki były puste, a Steve czuł jak zaczyna go ogarniać zmęczenie, Bucky nabrał powietrza.

\- Coś się stało dzisiaj rano – powiedział. Przez moment wyglądał, jakby dźwigał ciężar całego świata na swoich barkach. – Jak spałeś.

Mnóstwo najróżniejszych scenariuszy pojawiło się w głowie Steve’a, który zmusił się do tego, żeby zostać spokojnym.

\- Okej… - powiedział Steve wyczekująco. Bucky przygryzł paznokieć - przyzwyczajenie z czasów późnego dzieciństwa, którego się nigdy do końca nie pozbył.

\- Oświadczenie było tylko kilka godzin temu – powiedział nieobecnie Bucky. – Audycja specjalna…

Steve’a oblał zimny pot. Nie był głupi i potrafił czytać między wierszami. Mało było rzeczy, które były wystarczająco poważne, żeby nadawano je specjalną audycją.

\- C-co się stało? – próbował utrzymać ton głosu, zostać spokojnym i oddychać tak, jak go nauczono, bo jeśli to było to, czego się obawiał…

\- Japończycy zaatakowali Pearl Harbour dziś rano – powiedział w końcu Bucky, podnosząc wzrok i patrząc prosto w przerażone oczy Steve’a. Wyglądał na opanowanego, poważnego i dużo bardziej dorosłego niż Steve kiedykolwiek go pamiętał.

Był oszołomiony wiadomością. Zamarł zszokowany, bo śledzenie politycznej sytuacji ich kraju to najlepsze, co mógł zrobić i robił to nawet zanim Bucky był zaciągnięty do wojska. Wiedział, że stali na linii bezpośredniego zaangażowania w wojnę od miesięcy, jeśli nie lat, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że dojdzie do tego w ten sposób.

\- Boże… - odetchnął, czując się chory w sposób, który nie miał nic wspólnego z jego nędznym zdrowiem.

\- Jeszcze nie wiadomo ilu ludzi zginęło – kontynuował Bucky. – Ale prawdopodobnie będą to tysiące.

Ciężko było nawet ogarnąć taką stratę na ich własnej ziemi.

\- Czyli mamy wojnę, tak? – Steve przełknął ślinę, patrząc swojemu największemu strachowi prosto w oczy.

\- Jeszcze nie – powiedział Bucky ze spokojem, którego Steve jednocześnie zazdrościł i nienawidził. – Kongres nie wydał jeszcze decyzji.

\- Wydadzą – stwierdził Steve. Na tak agresywny akt jedyną odpowiedzią mogło być działanie podobnego kalibru. Nie mieli innego wyjścia, a część ludzi w Kongresie od miesięcy nakłaniała do większego zaangażowania w wojnę. – Co to znaczy dla Europy?

\- Japonia zrobiła pierwszy ruch, więc technicznie rzecz biorąc Hitler nie naruszałby paktu berlińskiego, jeśli nic by nie zrobił, ale…

-Ale już od dawna szukał jakieś wymówki – dokończył Steve.

\- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy - byliśmy w stanie wojny z Niemcami odkąd sukinsyny zaczęły zatapiać nasze łodzie w zeszłym roku. Teraz po prostu wszystko będzie oficjalnie – Bucky zaśmiał się głucho.

Steve pozwolił rozmowie ucichnąć, dopóki nie znalazł w sobie odwagi żeby spytać o to, co naprawdę chciał wiedzieć:

\- Czy… Czy to znaczy że wyślą cię na wojnę?

\- Nie wiem. Bardzo prawdopodobne – Bucky patrzył w przestrzeń.

Steve odsunął szybko swoje krzesło i potykając się podszedł do okna. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza, potrzebował oddechu. Oparł ręce o szkło i zwiesił głowę.

\- Możesz odejść? Z armii?

 - Co? – spytał Bucky, podnosząc się i stając pośrodku pokoju ze zwieszonymi ramionami. – Nie, nie… - potrząsnął głową. Miał taką szansę w październiku, po odsłużeniu roku. Może i posłaliby go na uniwersytet, bo dobrze sobie radził, ale pieniądze i komfort stałej pracy wystarczyły, żeby przekonać Bucky’ego do zostania jeszcze na rok, żeby zdrowie Steve’a trochę się poprawiło…

Podjęli to ryzyko w nadziei, że US nadal grałoby rolę dostawcy i mediatora, i nie angażowało się bezpośrednio, a teraz…

Teraz Bucky miał iść na wojnę. Wydawało mu się to samolubne, myśleć tylko o tym, a nie o tysiącach martwych, rannych albo tych w żałobie na Hawajach, ale Bucky był dla Steve’a całym światem. Był więc przerażony, bo czuł jak los wyrywa go z jego rąk.

Głowa Steve’a opadła na szybę, ale nie skrzywił się przez jej chłód. Zastanawiał się czy właśnie tak wygląda atak serca.

\- Hej – powiedział Bucky stając za nim, dotykając tyłu szyi Steve’a ciepłą, dużą dłonią. Jego cień zasłaniał Steve’a, ale nie dawał mu tego samego komfortu i poczucia bezpieczeństwa co zawsze.

Bucky szedł na wojnę.

Bucky szedł na wojnę i nagle jedyne, o czym Steve mógł myśleć, to historie o ludziach którzy byli wysłani na wojnę i po powrocie okazywało się, że zostawili tam część siebie, albo gorzej, nie wracali w ogóle.

Nie mógł znieść myśli, że coś takiego mogłoby zdarzyć się Bucky’emu. Nie Bucky’emu, który uwielbiał sprawiać, że ludzie się uśmiechali i wolał dowcip i urok od pięści i broni. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie nawet jednej bójki którą zaczął Bucky, mimo że przez te wszystkie lata brał udział w dziesiątkach. Steve zawsze był tym chaotycznym. Steve był tym, który głośno wspierał pobór i sam też próbował się zaciągnąć. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy był zazdrosny, kiedy Bucky został wezwany do służby, ale wystarczyło, że przypomniał sobie wyraz jego twarzy jak dostał list. Nie można zazdrościć komuś, kto musiał zawiesić swoje życie i swoje marzenia, żeby służyć ojczyźnie.

Teraz to prawdopodobnie nie będzie tymczasowe.

\- Poradzę sobie – uspokajał go Bucky, co było zupełnie nie na miejscu biorąc pod uwagę, że to on powinien być pocieszany. Ale czy nie zawsze właśnie tak było? Bucky był filarem siły, a Steve opierał się na nim od lat. – Poradzę sobie – powtarzał Bucky. – Zawsze sobie radzę. Tylko obiecaj mi, że napiszesz do mnie jak wyjadę. Dasz mi znać czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku.

Steve obrócił się i spojrzał na Bucky’ego, a serce pękało mu na kawałki.

\- Nie musisz się martwić o mnie, Buck – szepnął. Nie jestem tym, który idzie na wojnę, pomyślał. Nie jestem tym, który zostanie wysłany w sam środek piekła. Steve nie wiedział czy to będzie Pacyfik, czy Europa, ale wiedział, że to będą tylko różne strony tego samego horroru.

\- Pewno, że muszę – wymamrotał, nadal trzymając rękę na ramieniu Steve’a. – Znam cię za dobrze. Wdasz się w bójkę zaraz jak wyjadę i kto wtedy wyciągnie twój tyłek z kłopotów, co?

\- A co z tobą, hm? Jak sobie poradzisz bez kogoś do rozstawiania po kątach? – Steve próbował uśmiechnąć się słabo.

\- Teraz jestem Kapralem – Bucky wzruszył ramionami. – Będę miał mnóstwo ludzi do tego.

\- Zawsze mogę spróbować się znowu zaciągnąć – powiedział Steve nieobecnie nawet nie myśląc o tym, i tak, dokładnie tak zrobi! To dobra i moralna decyzja… i jednocześnie bardzo samolubna.

Nie chciał żeby Bucky szedł gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie mógł za nim podążyć. Nie chciał zostać z tyłu.

Bucky potrząsnął głową, nie biorąc Steve’a na serio.

\- Dobry Boże, to byłoby straszne – powiedział, śmiejąc się, jakby sam pomysł był absurdalny. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że cały świat postrzegał go jako kalekę; ale nie Bucky. Bucky był zawsze tą osobą, która wierzyła w Steve’a dużo bardziej niż on sam.

Steve zmusił się do zaśmiania razem z nim.

\- Ta, jasne – powiedział, nie chcąc zaczynać kłótni. Nie dzisiaj, nie kiedy był jeszcze cień nadziei, że nic się nie stanie i mundur, do którego został wmuszony Bucky, nie będzie jego całunem.

Nagle Steve nie miał pojęcia co zrobić ani co powiedzieć. Słowa mu uciekały i przerażało go, że nie wiedział jak wypełnić ciszę, która nastała między nimi.

\- Chodźmy gdzieś – wyrzucił z siebie, zaskakując Bucky’ego tak samo jak siebie. Chciał wyjść. Chciał iść do music hallu, przyglądać się jak Bucky oczarowuje kogoś, żeby dostać się do pianina, gra melodie tak wesołe i szybkie jak szkocka, która zawsze znajdowała swoją drogę do niego.

\- Nie ma mowy, jeszcze jesteś chory – Bucky potrząsnął głową.

\- Dobrze się czuję – zaprotestował bez przekonania Steve. – No chodź, przejdziemy się do Benny’ego, będzie-

\- Nie, Steve – Bucky potrząsnął znowu głową, ale tym razem z odrobiną poczucia winy. Poczucia winy i uporu. – Wracam do bazy.

\- Dzisiaj? – Steve nie mógł ukryć zawodu w swoim głosie, ale to miało sens. Musiał zdać raport i czekać na rozkazy…

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Bucky i wyglądał jakby naprawdę było mu przykro, jakby on sam był za wszystko odpowiedzialny.

\- Nie, nie przepraszaj. Powinieneś. To jest… - zaczął mówić i zrobiło mu się słabo.  Zachwiał się, a Bucky skierował go na łóżko i przykrył. Steve nie walczył z nim, za bardzo zgubiony w myślach „a co jeśli…”. – Bucky…

\- Odpocznij – powiedział. – I przestań się martwić. Nic się jeszcze nie stało. – Ale rzecz w tym że stało się, potwierdzały to tysiące martwych Amerykanów, za którymi na pewno będą kolejne tysiące. – Powiem Arniemu żeby zapukał tutaj rano, dobrze?

Steve chciał zaprotestować, że nie potrzebuje sąsiada seniora żeby go doglądał. Chciał zatrzymać Bucky’ego żeby w ogóle nie jechał, ale to przecież była jego praca, którą obydwaj brali na poważnie, nawet jeśli sprawiała, że Steve’owi było niedobrze przez samą myśl o tym.

Był wykończony i przybity, a Bucky wiedział dokładnie jak go uspokoić, jak obniżyć swój głos do kojącego tonu, dopóki oddech Steve’a nie wyrównał się po tym, jak przegrał kolejną bitwę ze swoim ciałem. Ciepłą ręką odsunął wilgotne włosy z czoła Steve’a. Jego długie palce pianisty były szorstkie i pobliźnione, zniszczone przez lata ciężkiej pracy w paskudnych warunkach. Ręce Steve’a były delikatne i blade, i czuł, że to nie w porządku. Steve z chęcią by walczył, ale mu nie pozwolą; Bucky wolałby nie, ale nie miał wyjścia.

Steve odpłynął, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy i przebudził się dopiero przez cichy odgłos zamykanej szuflady. Otworzył oczy nie mówiąc ani słowa, skupiony na widoku Bucky’ego, który przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w oknie. Jego mundur - wyprasowany i wypolerowany - podkreślał szerokie ramiona i wąskie biodra. Wiele ludzi mówiło o Buckym że jest przystojny nawet zanim poszedł do wojska i to na pewno była prawda, ale Steve potrafił zajrzeć za fasadę dobrze prezentującego się, profesjonalnego żołnierza. W słabym świetle, kiedy myślał, że nikt go nie widzi, wyglądał bardzo młodo i był bardzo przerażony.

Przetarł oczy i serce Steve’a zatrzymało się na chwile. Bucky nie płakał odkąd miał dwanaście lat i nagle wszystko, co Steve chciał mu powiedzieć nie miało znaczenia. Nie mógł nic powiedzieć, nie teraz. Bucky byłby przerażony jeśli wiedziałby, że Steve był świadkiem jego łez, a jeśli jedyne co Steve może mu dać to prywatność, to z chęcią to zrobi.

Pozostał w bez ruchu kiedy Bucky zbierał się, czapka pod ramieniem, policzki suche. Jego oczy były odrobine czerwone, ale w ciemności nikt by nie zauważył.

Steve zamknął oczy, gdy Bucky obrócił się i nie otworzył ich nawet jak jego kołdra została podciągnięta pod szyję, a miękki, ciepły pocałunek delikatnie przyciśnięty do jego czoła.

Ledwo mógł oddychać ze strachu, że sam zacznie płakać, ale nie ruszał się, przykryty kołdrą, z zamkniętymi oczami i ściśniętym gardłem, aż nie usłyszał zamykających się drzwi.

To nie mógł być ostatni raz jak widział Bucky’ego. Nawet jeśli będzie wysłany na wojnę, będzie mógł wrócić do domu i się pożegnać. Nie będzie wysłany od razu, nie będzie…

Steve wstał z łóżka i potykając się wybiegł przez drzwi zanim mógł skończyć tą myśl. Zabrakło mu tchu z przerażenia, bo być może po raz ostatni w swoim życiu widział Bucky’ego. Dogonił go w połowie schodów.

\- Steve? – powiedział, obracając się na dźwięk zduszonego oddechu i stóp potykających się po schodach. – Co do diabła?

Steve wbiegł w niego, a jego ręce zamknęły się wokół jego talii. Jeśli Bucky będzie wysłany to przynajmniej będzie wiedział jak cholernie ważny jest dla Steve’a.

Silne ramiona otoczyły go i lekko masując go po plecach, uspokajając jego oddech.

\- Gówniarzu – powiedział pieszczotliwie Bucky. – Co ty beze mnie zrobisz, co?

Steve nie wiedział, więc tylko potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał wiedzieć.

\- Kretyn – wykrztusił tylko, mówienie teraz czegokolwiek więcej za bardzo by go bolało.

\- Wracaj do łóżka, Steve – powiedział Bucky, jednoczenie cierpliwie i z rozdrażnieniem, jak tylko on potrafił.

\- Tylko nie rób nic głupiego – ostrzegł go Steve, z wahaniem pozwalając Bucky’emu wydostać się z uścisku.

\- To twoja działka, nie moja – zaśmiał się. Ścisnął ramię Steve’a na pożegnanie i zaczął dalej schodzić po schodach. Nigdy się nie żegnali. Stracili za wiele bliskich, żeby tak kusić los.

Bucky nie był jednak w błędzie. Steve zaczekał aż odgłos stóp Bucky’ego zamarł i wrócił do mieszkania. Mimo, że był środek nocy ubrał się w swoje najlepsze ubrania i usiadł w ciszy przy stole, czekając na świt.

Rano, jak otworzą komisję poborową, Steve będzie tam znowu i tym razem nie wyjdzie dopóki go nie przyjmą.


End file.
